Slow Motion Daylight
by Meg Rider
Summary: When Snow White is captured by a witch and put under a spell, Jasmine, Meg, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, Belle, Pocahontas, Aurora and Ariel must make it through the witch's labyrinth and save her.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE…

Long ago there was a very small town. Everyone knew everyone else and, for the most part, got along with each other. There were eight girls who grew up together; they were best friends. One girl was promised to the prince of a nearby kingdom and was due to leave in a couple days to marry him. The girls decided to have one last adventure together before she left. Just outside the town was a forest that rumored to be haunted. Not even the bravest of men went in there. Of course, the girls knew that's where they going to go until their friend had to leave.

They wandered far into the forest, but never saw or heard any sign of a ghost. As it got late, the girls became very tired and needed to rest for the night. Up ahead they noticed a faint light coming from between the trees. The girls were drawn to it. As they stepped into the clearing they found a small lake. The light was coming from just underneath the surface of the water. The girls sat down at the edge peered down at it. The face of a beautiful girl slowly emerged from the water. The girls were startled to see her, but not afraid. The girl in the water braced herself on the shore, but did not come out of the water.

"My name is Marine," She said. "What are yours?"

The girls introduced themselves.

"Why won't you come out of the water?" one of them asked.

"I can't," she replied. "I'm a mermaid."

The girls were excited to meet a mermaid. They had all heard stories of mermaids, but never knew they were real. Marine told them stories of what it was like to be a mermaid, and the girls told her what it was like to be human.

One of the girls asked Marine how there was a light in the water. Marine explained it was her magic aura. Once every 100 years or so, a sorceress mermaid chooses one mermaid baby to bestow a magical gift. When she was a baby, the sorceress chose Marine.

Unbeknownst to them, a witch happened to be passing through the woods that night and had noticed the light as well. She heard Marine talking about her magic and thought if she had Marine's magic, as well as her own, she could be the most powerful witch.

The next night, the witch returned to the lake. This time she wasn't alone; she brought eight henchmen with her. They snuck up on the girls and each man grabbed one of the girls, as the witch approached Marine. The witch demanded that Marine surrender all of her power to her, or she would kill her new friends. Not seeing any other choice, Marine agreed. The witch put her hand on Marine's chest, and Marine released her magic to her. She could feel it slowly draining from her body, and she knew she had to do something quick.

Not much of her magic remained, but she summoned what she had left and used it to trap the witch and her henchmen underground. Her friends rushed over to her.

"Are you all right?" they asked.

Marine nodded. "Yes, but she is very powerful, and will eventually break free. When she does, she will come after us for revenge. We must all go our separate ways and hide."

The girls reluctantly agreed. Before they parted, they made a pact with each other; they would one day destroy the witch. Marine used her last bit of magic to put a spell on each of them, including herself, if they don't defeat the witch themselves, after they die their spirits will remain earth-bound and watch over their descendants. When the witch re-surfaces, they will summon the girls of that generation to come together and defeat the witch.

It would be 200 years before the witch would come back. In that time, not much of the area had changed. The lake had dried up, but she was still in the middle of the forest. She immediately went back to the town where the eight girls had come from. Of course, they were all gone by then. The witch remembered one girl was to marry the prince of the neighboring kingdom. When the witch arrived in the kingdom, the castle was almost completely abandoned. A few servants still took care of it, but none of the royal family lived there anymore. The witch grabbed the first servant she found. It was an older lady who was tending to the garden.

"You," the witch demanded. "Tell me where to find Princess Heidi."

The old lady thought for a moment, and then said, "_Queen_ Heidi died many years ago."

The witch cursed under her breath. How was she to take revenge when the girls were already dead?

"The royal family lived in this castle for many generations," the old lady continued, "until recently when the Queen died. However, there is still a direct descendant of Queen Heidi. She lives not far from here, in another castle. Her name is Princess Snow White. Maybe she can help you."

At first, the witch just shrugged off the last statement from the old lady. But, as she walked away, she realized she could still have her revenge. She couldn't go after the girls and the mermaid who had her trapped beneath the ground, but she still had this generation of girls. Of course, there was no way of finding all of girls. But, she knew where one was, and she would use Princess Snow White to find the other girls.

…End Prologue.


	2. The Life Endeavour

A/N: _This story takes place after each of the movies. This is only based off the Disney movies, not any of the original stories._

Snow White liked picking flowers. She didn't get a lot of time to herself and it was the one time she could have some quiet and just think. Her husband's father was very sick. Soon, he would pass and it would be time for the prince to become the new king, and Snow White would be queen. Snow White tried to pick flowers for the King everyday; they brightened up his room just a bit, and he told her they made him happy. Since she would soon be queen, Snow White was supposed to be spending more time among her people. Instead, she spent more time with the King. Her parents died when she was very young, and her step mother tried killing her not long ago. The King had been very kind to her and was the only real parent she'd had since she was a little girl. She loved the King very much, and was heart-broken to see him so sick.

One day, as the sun was setting, Snow White was out picking flowers for her father-in-law. She had spent the entire day with him, but he was now asleep. She wanted to pick beautiful flowers to leave by his bed and greet him when he woke up in the morning. She left the castle grounds to a clearing at the bottom of the hill. She could still see the castle, but no one from the castle would be able to see her. It would be dark soon, so Snow White tried to hurry.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. It was a big man. He had one arm wrapped around her body, and the other hand over her mouth. She struggled, but he was a lot stronger than her. A lady appeared in front of her. She didn't look much older than Snow White, but her eyes seemed tired and made her look older. She was very pale and had long blond hair. Snow White had never seen her before. She didn't say a word, just motioned for the man to follow her.

"Skyla, stop!"

Snow White didn't recognize the voice, but the lady stopped, and she was relieved. The lady turned around and smiled. Another woman materialized before them. Snow White's eyes grew wide; she was a ghost. She tried struggling to get away again, but the man just laughed.

"Skyla, this is between us. It has nothing to do with Princess Snow White," the ghost said.

Skyla shook her head. "This _would_ be between us if you were still alive. But, alas, you are not, so I have to settle for the princess."

The ghost turned to Snow White. "I can't do anything for you now, but we _will_ save you."

"I'm counting on that, Heidi," Skyla said. "I will put an end to all of your bloodlines."

With that, the witch vanished with Snow White. Heidi immediately sought out the spirits of her friends. They too were watching over this generation of their family. She told them about Skyla taking Snow White, and how it was time to bring together the other girls.

They each appeared before the women of this generation and explained everything to them.

xxx

Jasmine stared at Dessa as she explained everything to her. After she told Jasmine about Snow White, Jasmine agreed to help. She and Aladdin always seemed to be helping someone in danger, and Snow White was no different. Jasmine told Aladdin what she had been told.

"I'll be gone for a while," Jasmine said. "I don't know how long exactly."

Aladdin took her hands. "I'm coming with you."

"You can't," Dessa said. "This is something she has to do on her own."

Aladdin nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." Jasmine kissed Aladdin goodbye, then mounted her horse and rode off to the meeting place.

xxx

Ariel had just been drawing a bath when Marine suddenly appeared in her tub and introduced herself. She jumped back, knocking into the sink. A bottle of perfume smashed on the floor and there was immediately a tap on the door.

"Miss Ariel, are you all right?" It was one of the servants.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Ariel replied.

Ariel knew of Marine. Her father said Marine was the only mermaid in their family to be blessed by the sorceress. She had also been told that Marine lost her magic, but no one knew how or why. When Ariel asked her what happened, Marine told her the whole story.

"Now you must go and help the others save Snow White and stop the witch," Marine concluded.

Ariel suddenly remembered Ursula. She had been up against a witch before, and knew it was difficult to stop them. If Eric hadn't been there, Ariel would not have survived.

"I don't think I can," Ariel whispered.

"You have to, Ariel. Since I'm the one who actually trapped her, Skyla will want you most of all." Marine paused. "She will kill the other girls to get to you."

A lump formed in Ariel's throat, and she wanted to cry. This was too much for her, she was only seventeen. But she saw the pleading look in Marine's eyes and knew she couldn't be responsible for the death of eight people, even if she didn't know them. She quickly got dressed, told Eric she needed to leave for a while and not to worry, then left before he could protest.

xxx

The more Bernadette explained the more excited Belle got. After the Beast turned back into Prince Adam, Belle had been stuck in the castle. She was isolated from the rest of the world, and had been longing for an adventure. Though she felt for Snow White, Belle just could not contain her enthusiasm.

The excitement was cut short, though, when Bernadette said, "You have to tell someone you're leaving and not to follow you."

Belle's heart sank. She didn't want to tell Adam. There's no way he'd let her go. He wanted her to stay in the castle so he could protect her. From what, she didn't know. But, she knew chasing after a ghost and a witch would not be something he'd approve of.

She found Adam sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace, and she stood in front of him.

"Darling, something has come up with my family, and I must leave for a while," Belle told him.

Adam looked concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes."

Adam stood up. "I'll come with you."

"No!" Belle said quickly. "I should go alone."

"Belle, you know how I feel about you wandering off alone. I'm coming with you."

"This is something I have to do alone."

Adam frowned. "Either I go with you, or you stay here."

"Adam, I am not your prisoner anymore. You can't keep me here," Belle snapped. She immediately regretted what she said. "I'm sorry. I'll only be gone a few weeks. But I _will_ return to you."

"Don't bother." Adam stormed out of the room.

Belle sighed. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and left Adam a note.

"I love you. Belle."

xxx

Rapunzel stood on the balcony, looking out at the water.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel turned around and gasped when she saw a woman she didn't know standing behind her. She ran back into her bedroom and grabbed her frying pan.

"Rapunzel, don't be afraid-"

Rapunzel swung the frying pan, but it just went right through the woman. Her mouth dropped, and she lowered the frying pan.

"My name is Vita, and I need your help." Vita told Rapunzel the story.

Rapunzel backed away from Vita. "No!" Remembering Eugene was in the room sleeping, Rapunzel lowered her voice. "No way. I'm not going with you. Now, leave."

"You don't understand-"

"I said leave." Rapunzel tried sounding brave and confident. She wasn't sure if she succeeded.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me."

Rapunzel held the frying pan out in front of her.

"I'm just a spirit, Rapunzel, you can't do anything to me."

Rapunzel hesitated, but then set the frying pan down.

"I know you're scared. But Skyla will come after you no matter what. It's best to go to her, or she'll come here and everyone you love will be in danger; your mother and your father. Eugene. She won't stop until you're dead, and she doesn't care who she has to hurt to get you."

Rapunzel sat down on the bed and gently woke up Eugene. He smiled at her, and she had to fight back her tears.

"Eugene, I have to go away for a while."

Eugene sat up. "Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

Rapunzel told him exactly what Vita had told her. Eugene got out of bed. When he saw Vita, he stumbled back.

"Let me just get ready," Eugene stammered.

Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder. "Eugene, I have to do this alone."

Eugene looked at Vita, then back at Rapunzel. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Rapunzel ran her fingers through Eugene's hair, and then kissed him.

She started to walk out of the room, then turned and ran back to Eugene. He picked her up and kissed her again.

"I love you so much, Eugene," Rapunzel said.

"I love you, too," he responded. "I'll miss you."

Rapunzel picked up a photograph of the two of them. "I'll miss you, too."

Eugene walked Rapunzel outside. She kissed him again, then turned and left.

xxx

Esmeralda rubbed her temples as Juliette pleaded for her help. Esmeralda wondered why she was being punished. It had only been a week since the night Frollo died; only a week since she was almost burned at the stake. Things were just starting to calm down, and she was finally able to relax for the first time in her life. Now, this ghost shows up and begs her to save some princess she's never met. Esmeralda found herself cursing Marine. _Why did she have to burden us with this?_ Esmeralda thought.

But, though Esmeralda was exhausted, she agreed to help. Since it was so late, she told Juliette to come back in the morning and she would leave then. Juliette agreed and vanished. Esmeralda got back into bed and lied down next to Phoebus, who had been awake the whole time and heard everything.

"Helping other people is something I've always admired about you," Phoebus said as she rested her head on his chest. "But, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"You heard her; if I don't go she'll just come looking for me and that will put you in danger."

"I was captain of the guard, Esmeralda. I can take care of myself," Phoebus stated.

"Skyla is a witch. You've never fought against anything like that before." Esmeralda ran her hand through her hair, brushing it off her face. "I won't take a chance with your life."

xxx

Pocahontas was not at all surprised to see Tala when she appeared in front of her; she had felt Tala's presence around her ever since she was little. However, she was shocked at what Tala told her.

"I can't just leave," Pocahontas said. "I'm needed here."

"Pocahontas, your entire tribe will be in danger if you don't come. You'll be _protecting _your people."

Pocahontas thought about John Smith. It hadn't been long since he left, and she missed him very much. Lately, all she's been doing is sitting around at the spot where they first met. Maybe a change of scenery was exactly what she needed, though the circumstance wasn't ideal. Pocahontas agreed, and left with Tala.

xxx

The ghost of a woman was standing at the end of Aurora's bed when she woke up. Frightened, Aurora tried waking up Philip. Unfortunately, Philip was a heavy sleeper and just groaned in his sleep. Aurora sat up and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked.

Tomasa kept her distance from Aurora, and explained everything to her in a soothing voice. After the story, Aurora looked even more scared.

"I'm not going with you!" Aurora lied back down and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Aurora?" Tomasa whispered.

Aurora slowly pulled the blanket down so it was just under her eyes. Tomasa was now eye-level with her.

"Aurora, please. My spirit has to stay earth-bound until Skyla has been defeated. I've been here for over 200 years, and I want to leave. I haven't seen my family since they died. I miss them so much. I can't be with them again without your help," Tomasa pleaded.

"What if I fail?" Aurora asked.

"You won't. You'll have seven other girls there to help you."

Aurora didn't feel any better about this. But, she couldn't imagine being trapped somewhere for 200 years and not being able to see Philip or her parents. She felt so bad for Tomasa. Though she knew she would regret it, Aurora told Tomasa she would help. Tomasa thanked her and said she would be back in the morning. Aurora rolled over and cuddled up close to Philip, not knowing whether or not she would ever get to sleep next to him again.

xxx

Meg lied awake, as she did every night. Hercules wasn't around much anymore. He continued fighting monsters, and being a hero made him the most famous man in the country. He was constantly traveling around, and Meg never knew when he would be back home. She had asked to go with him, but he said it was too dangerous. So, Meg stayed home alone every day. She actually found herself thinking about Pain and Panic. She didn't particularly like the demons, but even their company was better than being lonely.

So, when Electra showed up and told Meg she needed to leave with her to help seven other girls rescue a princess, she agreed before Electra could even finish explaining everything. Meg told her she would leave that night, so she didn't have to sleep alone again. She didn't think Hercules would be back before her, or even if he was that he'd even notice she was gone, but she left him a note anyway. Happy to be out of the house and with another person (even if that person _was_ a ghost), brought life back into Meg and she finally felt like her old self again; the person she was before she moved in with Hercules. Ever since she was crushed by the pillar, he treated her like she was a porcelain doll and never let her leave the house without him or Phil with her. She actually had more freedom with Hades…


	3. You'll Be Trapped Inside

_Four weeks later…_

Belle had been the first one to arrive at the meeting spot; it had only taken her a few days to get there. The meeting place was a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. The other girls started showing up one by one within a few days of each other. Pocahontas lived the furthest away and had only just now arrived. Once they were all together, Marine appeared before them.

"We have found Skyla's lair," Marine told them. "But it is guarded by magic and we cannot go within 100 miles of it. You girls will have to finish this on your own."

"You're not gonna help us?" Ariel asked in a small voice.

"We can't. But if the eight of you stick together and work as a team, you can defeat her," Marine said.

"It took an entire city to defeat Judge Frollo, and he was just a man," Esmeralda said. "How are eight people supposed to take down a _witch_?"

"Skyla's source of power is a black crystal, if it is broken all the magic will disappear. She will then become mortal and can be killed," Marine explained. "Now, if you all join hands in a circle, and the crystal is broken inside the circle, it will be trapped and the magic will go inside each of you."

"And we'll all have the same power as Skyla?" Pocahontas asked.

Marine shook her head. "No. The crystal is made up of nine different powers: fire, water, wind, lightning, telepathy, nature, invisibility, time and teleportation. When the crystal is broken, the individual powers will scatter, and you'd each get one."

"It's been a month since Snow White has been captured," Belle said. "Do you know if she's all right?"

"She's fine. Skyla needs her as live bait. She will not harm any of you until she has _all_ of you."

"Either way, Snow White has been Skyla's prisoner for a month. We need to stop wasting time and help her," Jasmine said.

Marine nodded in agreement. "The lair is a day's journey directly north of here. You can't miss it. Good luck, girls."

With that, Marine was gone. The girls took a minute to compose themselves and gather what they needed, then set off to Skyla's lair on foot. They walked in an awkward silence for a while.

Finally, Esmeralda said, "Have any of you dealt with a witch or magical being before?"

"I have," Jasmine said. "I've dealt with a lot of magical beings, but none of them have been immortal."

"I was attacked by a witch," Ariel said. "She wasn't immortal, either."

"How did you kill her?" Esmeralda asked Ariel.

"My boyfriend stabbed her in the stomach."

"My husband fought an evil fairy that had turned into a dragon. He stabbed her as well," Aurora said quietly.

Esmeralda nodded. "First we need to find the crystal."

"Um, if the crystal is the source of her power, wouldn't she have it somewhere on her?" Rapunzel asked, thinking of her own secret gift.

"Yes, and that'll make it more difficult to obtain the crystal, but we can still do it," Jasmine said.

"She may be more powerful, but we outnumber her," Esmeralda stated. "If we create a diversion, we can plan a sneak attack-"

"No way," Meg replied. "One of Skyla's powers is telepathy; she can read our minds. She'll know our plan as soon as we're anywhere near her."

"Then what do you suggest?" Pocahontas asked.

"She's immortal, so she has nothing to lose; unlike all of us. She'll be able to come at us hard, while we'll have to be careful. The only person who can defeat an immortal is another immortal."

"What are you saying?" Aurora asked.

"We can't win this," Meg responded.

"We can if we have the crystal," Rapunzel said, hopefully.

"And how do you propose we get the crystal?" Meg asked.

"She has to have a weakness," Belle said. "Everyone has a weakness."

"But, she's immortal…" Ariel repeated. "We can't hurt her."

"Her weakness doesn't necessarily have to be physical," Meg said quietly, remembering the night Hades discovered she was Hercules' weakness.

"She's right," Jasmine said. "It could be a person or a character flaw. Jafar was power-hungry and Aladdin used that to defeat him."

"But, how will we find out what her weakness is?" Ariel asked.

Belle thought about the adventure books she had read in Adam's library. "Right before a villain tries to kill the good guy, they always monologue about their plan. Once we're inside, Skyla will tell us her plan, and _that_ will reveal her weakness."

"What about henchmen?" Aurora asked. "Don't villains have henchmen?"

Belle laughed. "Yes, but henchman are mindless; that's why they follow orders from the villains. They may be strong, but we can outsmart them."

The girls were starting to gain confidence, though they all knew it was still a long shot. But, for the first time since they were summoned, they had hope.

xxx

Some of the girls suggested they should stop for the night and rest, but Jasmine, Esmeralda and Belle thought they should keep going and not waste anytime. After debating for a while, they set up camp. The next morning, they awoke when the sun came up. They cleaned themselves up and continued on. They did not come up with a plan, knowing Skyla would be able to figure it out. They were careful not to think about, or discuss, any of what they talked about the day before. They knew they were getting closer to Skyla's lair, and wasn't sure how strong her telepathy was. Instead, they got to know each other; learned about what their lives were like before they left, and what kind of people they were. Everyone missed someone, and had someone waiting for them back home, except Meg. Meg would probably be the girls' best asset because, like Skyla, she had nothing to lose.

Up ahead the girls noticed a giant wall. They knew it had to be Skyla's lair. They ran to it, but when they reached the wall, they couldn't find an entrance, and it stretched on for miles in either direction. It must have been over fifty-feet high. Suddenly, a girl flew over the wall and landed in front of them.

"After a month, you've finally found me," the girl said.

"Skyla!" Rapunzel gasped. Skyla smiled wickedly at her.

The girls were surprised to see how young and beautiful Skyla was. Ariel wondered if she could change her shape like Ursula could.

Seeing how frightened the girls were, Skyla took a step forward. The girls tried to stand their ground. This was it. It was already time to fight, and the girls were not ready.

"Don't worry," Skyla said. "I'm not going to kill you, yet. Where's the fun in that? No, I have a better idea. I have put a spell on Princess Snow White. It will slowly spread through her, but once it is complete, Snow White will be filled with darkness and belong to me. I will place you girls inside my labyrinth. You will have twenty-four hours to solve the labyrinth and save Snow White, before the darkness has taken her over. You will be separated, and all eight of you must solve the labyrinth in time in order to have a chance to save your princess. When the time is up, anyone left inside the labyrinth will be killed instantly, the rest of you will have to fight against me _and_ Snow White."

Skyla laughed. She hurled lightning bolts at the girls. The lightning bolts wrapped around each of the girls, slowly lifting them off the ground, and over the wall. But, the pain was too great, and the girls blacked out before they made it over the wall.


	4. Watchful Eyes Oversee The Living

Skyla had set up an altar in her lair, where she kept Snow White on display. Snow White stood on a small platform, surrounded by candles. Barbed wire was wrapped around her arms from just above her elbow down to her wrist and the barbed wire was attached to the walls on either side of the altar, holding her arms out in the crucified position. Barbed wire was also wrapped around Snow White's body from her waist down to her ankles and attached to the platform. Snow White figured out pretty quickly that when she struggled, the barbed wire cut into her skin; her arms were all cut up and her dress was torn. Now, she just stood there waiting for whatever would happen next. She had no idea how long she was going to be Skyla's prisoner.

Skyla returned then. She walked over to Snow White and smiled up at her.

"You're friends are here," Skyla said. "They're in the labyrinth right now."

Skyla walked up the steps to the platform. "Your friends have twenty-four hours to solve the labyrinth. If they don't, they die." Skyla gently touched Snow White's temple. There was now a small, black spot where her finger had been. "I just planted the seed in you. As that black spot grows and spreads so will the evil inside you. After twenty-four hours you will belong to me."

Fear gripped Snow White's heart like the barbed wire on her arms. She fought the urge to struggle, and instead started crying. Skyla laughed, then jumped off the platform. She walked over to an old birdbath in the center of the room. Where the water should have been, there was ice. Skyla put her hand on the ice and now the birdbath served as a type of crystal ball; she could watch over the labyrinth and knew exactly what was going on at all times.

Snow White didn't know the other girls, but she was afraid for their lives, as well as her own.

xxx

When Ariel woke up, she was in a dead end with only one way out. She looked around and was happy to see that Esmeralda was with her and she wasn't alone. Esmeralda was still passed out, and Ariel crawled over to her. Esmeralda had ash smudges all over her, and Ariel assumed she probably did too.

Ariel gently started shaking Esmeralda. "Esmeralda? Esmeralda, wake up."

Esmeralda rolled over and groaned. She sat up and looked around, then looked up at Ariel. "Have you seen anyone else?" she asked.

Ariel shook her head.

Esmeralda stood up and held her hand out Ariel. Ariel took it and Esmeralda helped her up. "All right, we should really get going."

Ariel followed Esmeralda out of the dead end and they were immediately greeted with a fork; they could only go left or right. Esmeralda looked down both paths; they both looked exactly the same. She sighed and went left. They wandered straight for a while without any turns.

"Since we're just wandering straight and there aren't any turns, we're probably walking along one of the sides," Esmeralda said. "My guess is she put us in one of the corners of the labyrinth. We just have to figure out which corner."

"How?" Ariel asked quietly.

Esmeralda shook her head and looked up. "I don't know. We could use the sun as direction, but I don't know how much good that would do. We were heading north when we reached the labyrinth. But that wall could have been any one of the sides. Of course, she did this on purpose so we'd lose our bearings."

Ariel thought for a minute. "If we're walking along one of the sides, then we should be able to find the center, even without knowing what direction we're going in."

Esmeralda looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Ariel knelt down and drew a square in the dirt. "If we really are on the edge, then we can only go one way from here, and that way would lead to the center." She drew lines leading from all four sides to the center of the square.

Esmeralda nodded. "Right. There were eight of us, so she must have partnered all of us up and put us in all four corners. And the corners, of course, are the furthest points from the center, so that _has_ to be where her lair is. The only problem is, we're not gonna be directly across from the lair." Esmeralda pointed at the line Ariel had drawn from the center of one side straight to the center. "We could be off to the side and end up wandering next to the lair and never actually reach it." She drew a random circle next to the center point.

"What if we don't take any of the turns and just keep going straight?" Ariel asked.

"Then we wouldn't get anywhere." The annoyance in Esmeralda's voice was obvious.

"But, the other girls are in the corners, too. If we kept going straight, we'd run into someone else, probably halfway through. Then we'd know we were directly across the center," Ariel explained.

"In theory, that would work. But, there are a couple flaws with that: one, if the girls we're walking towards turned off the path, or went in the opposite direction, we'd never run into them. And two, we have no idea how big this labyrinth is. We only have twenty-four hours to solve this, and it could take half that time, or more, just to reach the halfway point," Esmeralda said.

Ariel looked down and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't thought of all the possibilities and now felt stupid. Esmeralda reached over and touched her shoulder.

"You did a good job figuring out where the lair is and giving us a general direction to head in. We'll just have to figure out the rest as we go," Esmeralda said in a soothing voice.

Esmeralda started to stand up, but Ariel grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"What the-" Esmeralda cried out.

Ariel pointed at one of the corners. "We _do _know where we need to go. The center is directly diagonal from each corner. We just need to head straight from the corner."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Ariel, we couldn't go stra-"

Ariel held up her hand. "I know. So, when we reach the first turn, we're just gonna have to back track. The quickest way between two points is a straight line, and Skyla knows that, so-"

"So, we'll know we're on the right path because there will be more obstacles the closer we get to the lair." Esmeralda finished.

Ariel nodded. Esmeralda smiled at her, then took her hand and pulled back down the path.

xxx

Jasmine was glad she was with Pocahontas. Pocahontas had a great sense of direction, so they weren't getting lost or turned around every time they hit a dead end. They only thing she didn't like was that Pocahontas talked about John Smith incessantly. But, she _was_ keeping them from getting lost, so Jasmine didn't complain.

Pocahontas spotted a tree up in the distance and ran to it.

"I'm gonna climb up this tree and see if I can figure out where we are," Pocahontas said when Jasmine caught up.

Jasmine looked up at the tree. It was very tall, but also really thin. "I don't know if the tree can handle any weight," she said.

"Don't worry about it." Pocahontas grabbed a branch and pulled herself up. She moved quickly from branch to branch.

The tree swayed with every movement. Jasmine did her best to stay under Pocahontas so she could catch her if she fell. Or, at least, break her fall.

Pocahontas could almost see over the wall, when suddenly the branches wrapped around her. She tried to wiggle free, but the branches just tightened their grip. Some of the other branches formed into a face with dark eyes and long, sharp teeth. Pocahontas squirmed some more and managed to get one arm free. She snapped some of the branches, but that just made it angry. The monster started pulling Pocahontas towards its mouth and she screamed.

"Pocahontas!" Jasmine cried out when she saw what was happening.

Jasmine grabbed the small sword she had strapped around her waist and started chopping at the tree. It began to tilt, so she pushed it until it snapped and fell. Jasmine ran to Pocahontas and helped get free from the branches.

"What the hell was _that_?" Jasmine asked as they quickly got away from the tree.

"I have no idea," Pocahontas replied. "Clearly, we're gonna have to stay on the lookout and just assume anything that could be remotely helpful is a trap."


	5. It's A Long Long Way To Go

"We're actually on an adventure!" Belle exclaimed. "Isn't this exciting?"

Aurora shook her head. "I'm scared and I miss Philip."

"I know. But this will all be over soon. We'll find Snow White and the other girls, smash the crystal, and then go home." Belle paused. "I mean, it won't be easy, but we can do it."

Aurora nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Philip killed a _dragon_ by himself, you can certainly defeat a witch with the help of seven other people," Belle said.

Aurora smiled at her. "You're right, Belle."

Belle smiled back at her. "I know I am."

The girls continued on their way. The sun was beating down on them, and Belle adjusted her ponytail. She knew they had been walking for at least a couple hours, but the sun was still directly above them; it seemed to be moving in slow motion. They found a dead end with a little bit of shade and decided to take a short break.

Aurora fidgeted with the skirt of her peasant dress, remembering the day she met Philip. She had been wearing this dress when she met him, which is why she chose to wear it on this journey. _I wonder what he's doing now,_ Aurora wondered. She had left early the morning after Tomasa came to her to avoid the sad good bye. She left him a note explaining everything, but she knew he'd be worried. Part of her hoped he was thinking about her, too. But the other part hoped he was busy and wasn't worrying about her too much. She really regretted not saying good bye to him. She didn't know that she could actually die on this trip. Of course, part of her knew, but she hadn't been able to really accept it until Skyla told them about the labyrinth.

The excitement was starting to wear off for Belle, but she tried to continue to sound enthusiastic to keep their moods light. But, she was missing her prince, as well. She hated that she left on bad terms with Adam.

"_I will return to you."_

"_Don't bother."_

Adam's words still stung and Belle hoped he didn't really mean it. Maybe he was stubborn and overprotective, but she loved him with all her heart and couldn't lose him.

Suddenly Aurora stood up and walked back out on the path. "Do you hear that?"

Belle listened. She could hear a faint squeaking in the distance, but it was getting closer. A small chipmunk ran down the path and hid behind Aurora. She knelt down and picked it up. It was shaking.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Aurora asked it in a small voice.

It ran up her arm and hid in her hair.

"Um… Aurora?"

Aurora looked at Belle. She was pointing at something in front of her. She turned around and saw a creature standing there. It was about the size of a dog, but it didn't look like anything she had ever seen before. It had slimy black skin, green eyes, pointy yellow teeth and a long snout.

Belle slowly drew her sword, suddenly grateful the house they met in had been stocked with weapons.

"What is that thing?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know," Belle whispered back. "But it probably wants your little chipmunk friend."

Aurora frowned. "Well, it can't have it."

The thing snarled. Belle held her sword out in front of her, and Aurora prepared her bow and arrows. When it lunged at them, Aurora shot it with an arrow. Belle quickly went over to it and cut off its head. It was then that more of the creatures showed up. There were three in front of them and three behind them. They stood back to back, bracing themselves. The creatures were scary looking, but weren't too smart and they were able to kill all of them without too much trouble. When they were sure there weren't anymore, they continued on.

Aurora reached up and detangled the chipmunk from her hair. It curled up in her hand and she petted it.

"It's okay, little one," Aurora said. She turned to Belle. "I think it's a girl. I'm gonna name her Sweet Pea."

They reached a fork and Belle chose to go right. "You're gonna keep it?"

"Well, yeah. What if there are other creatures out there that want her?"

Belle suddenly stopped. "There were seven of those things."

Aurora nodded.

"Seven creatures for only one chipmunk? That doesn't make sense."

Aurora hadn't thought of that. "You're right."

"Those things were probably after us," Belle said.

xxx

"… So, then I remembered that my hair glows when I sing." Rapunzel laughed. "We used the light to see under the water and find our way out of the cave."

"That's great," Meg muttered. They hit another dead end and she swore under her breath.

"Have you ever been close to drowning?" Rapunzel asked. She didn't let Meg answer. "If feels like your lungs are on fire and your chest is just gonna explode!"

Meg tuned Rapunzel out. Once Meg was able to get the hang of the labyrinth, she let her thoughts wander. Her mind went back to a day when she was still with Hades. The soul of a man joined the other souls in the Styx. He had been the most beautiful man she had ever seen. But, he hadn't been there for long before he was somehow pulled out and brought back to life. Meg thought about him everyday. As far as she knew he was still alive and she wanted to find him.

Rapunzel realized she wasn't gonna be able to clear the tension in the air with her stories. _Why did I have to get stuck with her?_ Rapunzel wondered. Meg was mean and convinced that none of them were gonna make it out alive. That was not an option for Rapunzel. She _had_ to get back home to Eugene. Her heart hurt more the longer she was away from him.

"Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" Rapunzel asked.

"Um. Kinda." That was all Meg said. She didn't want to get all personal with Rapunzel; she didn't know her and had no intention of ever seeing her again.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Rapunzel asked.

Meg sighed. "He travels a lot. He wasn't home when I left and I don't know if he'll be back before I get back. He may not even know I'm gone."

"That must be hard. Being away from him for so long must be sad," Rapunzel said.

Meg shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Why does he travel a lot?"

"He's, um, a…hero."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked excitedly. "What's his name?"

Meg hesitated, but figured it was probably easier to just answer the questions than to fight with her. "Hercules."

Rapunzel stopped suddenly. Meg turned around. Rapunzel's eyes were wide and she was smiling.

"_You're_ dating Hercules?" Rapunzel cried.

"You know him?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Well, I've never met him. But I've heard stories about him. He's amazing!"

"He's a hell of a hero," Meg agreed.

"Eugene talks about him a lot. He met him once. Said he was a real nice guy. I think Eugene kind of looks up to him," Rapunzel said.

"Hercules is a sweet guy. His heart is bigger than his muscles." Meg smiled in spite of herself.

Rapunzel nodded. "That's what I hear. Eugene said-"

"Who's Eugene?" Meg interrupted.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "He's my fiancé!"

She reached into her corset and pulled out a photograph and showed it to Meg. It was a photo of Eugene standing behind Rapunzel with his arms around her. They both looked so happy. Meg took the photo and stared at Eugene. It was him, the man she had fallen for after she saw his soul in Styx. He was even more beautiful alive. But the name Eugene didn't sound right. _What had Hades called him?_ Meg thought. _Oh yeah. Flynn. Flynn Rider._ Meg couldn't believe someone like Flynn would be engaged to Rapunzel. They just didn't fit. Meg handed the photo back to Rapunzel. She decided she was gonna start being a lot nicer to her. Meg needed Rapunzel to get to Flynn.

xxx

Skyla turned away from the birdbath. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Snow White asked.

Skyla glared at her. "Two of your friends killed my tree monster and another two killed my pets!"

Skyla stormed over to Snow White and slapped her. Snow White cried out. Her cheek felt hot for several moments afterwards. Skyla paced back and forth in front the altar.

"I guess my monsters are no big deal to these girls." Skyla grinned. "That's all right; I'll just have to amp it up a little bit."

Skyla climbed back up the platform. She reached out to Snow White, but Snow White turned her head away. Skyla stroked her hair.

"We can't have them solving the labyrinth and taking you away from me. Imagine what I could do with a princess in my control. Your entire kingdom would be mine. Then I'll truly be the most powerful person in the world."


	6. The Burning Sun

Esmeralda was exhausted. The sun never moved and continued to beat down on them. She had no idea how long they had been in the labyrinth, but it felt like it had been days since they first entered it. Esmeralda couldn't wait until this was all over and she could go back home. She just wanted to get in bed with Phoebus and sleep for a week straight.

"_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world."_

Ariel laughed at herself. _What was I thinking?_ _Who really wants to stay all day in the sun? This is brutal._ Ariel pushed up the sleeves of her blue dress. Her sweat was causing her hair to cling to her face. Her once volumized bangs now hung down in her eyes, and she had to keep brushing them away.

"Esmeralda, do you have any idea how long we've been walking?" Ariel asked.

"No."

"Do you know where we are?"

"No!" Esmeralda snapped. "I don't know where we are, I don't know how long we've been walking. I don't know anymore than you do, so stop asking stupid questions!"

Ariel looked at Esmeralda like she had just slapped her. Esmeralda rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ariel," Esmeralda said. "I'm just tired and hot and hungry and it's making me cranky."

"It's ok," Ariel replied quietly. "But could you try not to-"

"Shhh!" Esmeralda put her hand over Ariel's mouth. "Listen."

The girls stood very still and listened. In the distance they could hear someone screaming for help. They looked at each other, then started running in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, a small tree fell in front of them. Neither of them had time to react. They both tripped over it and fell into a large hole. As soon as they hit the bottom, the opening closed up and they were in complete darkness.

"Damn it," Esmeralda muttered. "Ariel, are you all right?"

"I think so."

The girls stood up and started to feel around. They were boxed in on three sides and could only go one way.

"I don't know about this," Ariel said. "It's probably a trap."

Esmeralda nodded, even though she knew Ariel couldn't see her. "Probably. But, we don't have any other choice. We have to keep going."

"Who do you think was screaming?" Ariel asked.

"Skyla, probably. This whole thing looks like a trap," Esmeralda replied. "We were probably getting close."

"Well, if we were getting close and she set up this trap, do you think we're now heading away from her lair?"

Esmeralda thought for a moment. "That's a good possibility, Ariel."

Ariel was suddenly very anxious. "That means we're never gonna solve the labyrinth and get out of here. Skyla's going to kill us."

_Ariel's right,_ Esmeralda thought. _I can't believe that after everything, this is how I'm going to die…_

xxx

"It's so hot," Pocahontas said as she gathered up her hair and held it on top of her head.

Jasmine took out one of her hair ties and handed it to Pocahontas, then pulled her own hair up into a higher ponytail. Jasmine had lived in the desert her entire life, but even this heat was too much for her.

"Why isn't the sun moving?" Pocahontas asked.

"I don't know," Jasmine replied. "It does seem strange."

"I would think it's just another way for Skyla to make this even more difficult for us," Pocahontas said. "But, can she actually stop the sun?"

"Wait. Didn't…" Jasmine paused to think. "Didn't Marine say one of Skyla's powers is time?"

Pocahontas sighed. "Yes."

"So, just how long, exactly, _is_ twenty-four hours when time has been stopped?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, that's just it," Pocahontas said, as she started putting all the pieces together. "We probably won't even get a full twenty-four hours. It seems like Skyla is making this all up as she goes along to screw with us. She could kill us at any given second and we wouldn't see it coming."

Jasmine's heart sank as she caught on to what Pocahontas was getting at. "Snow White probably isn't even here. Skyla has us trapped in here and she's just watching us sweat and squirm and will kill all of us anyway. We never stood a chance."

Jasmine kicked the wall in frustration. Suddenly a hole formed where they were standing and they both fell through. It wasn't a very long drop and Pocahontas landed on her feet. The hole closed up immediately and they were surrounded by nothing but black.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jasmine held out her arms. Her fingertips touched a wall on either side of her. She turned around and ran into another wall.

"I guess there's only one way for us to go," Jasmine said.

"All right," Pocahontas said. "Stay close."

The girls walked in silence for a couple minutes.

"At least it's cooler down here," Pocahontas said, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"Yes," Jasmine agreed. "But, where are we headed?"

"I don't know."

They kept walking for a while. Then, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed Jasmine's arm. Jasmine jumped back and whoever grabbed her screamed.

"Who's there?" Pocahontas asked.

"Esmeralda and Ariel," Esmeralda responded. "Who are you?"

"Jasmine and Pocahontas," Jasmine replied.

"Oh, thank God," Esmeralda said.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you," Ariel said. "We've been feeling along the walls as we walk. This is the first turn we've come to. Where does it lead?"

"Just to a dead end," Jasmine told her. "We fell through a hole and this was the only way we could go."

"Yeah, us too," Esmeralda said.

The four girls continued down the same path Esmeralda and Ariel had been on. Jasmine wondered if they would run into the other girls as well. _Most likely,_ she thought. _Skyla is probably rounding us all up to make it easier to kill us. We're about to come to the end of her twisted little game._


	7. You Can Still Be Free

Belle and Aurora had kept a careful eye out, but never came across anymore monsters. This made them more nervous than if they had come across another monster. The girls worried about what Skyla was planning for them next.

"I don't see how we can possibly solve this labyrinth," Aurora said. "I mean, we don't know where we're going; we're wandering aimlessly. We have no way of knowing what direction we're going in. We could be walking in circles, and we wouldn't even know it."

"I know." Belle was beginning to feel like this whole thing was useless, too. "But, what are our other options?"

"We don't have any," Aurora admitted. "I feel so bad for Princess Snow White. She's counting on us to save her."

Belle put her hand on Aurora's arm. "I know things look desperately hopeless right now, but we _will_ save the princess."

"Or die trying," Aurora muttered.

Belle did not have anything to say to that, and she didn't even want to think about dying here. But, what if she made it back home and Adam really didn't want her anymore? A life without Adam was no life at all. What if Belle was like Meg and had nothing to lose? Belle pushed the thoughts out of her head. She was not giving up without a fight. She would fight to save Snow White, and she would fight to keep Adam.

Sweet Pea suddenly started squeaking and pacing anxiously on Aurora's shoulder. Aurora took her in her hand.

"Sweet Pea, what is it?" Aurora asked.

The chipmunk jumped from her hand and started running away. Aurora chased after her and Belle chased after Aurora. Sweet Pea ran into a dead end and huddled in a corner. Aurora knelt down and picked her up. The girls turned around to leave, but now there was a wall in their way; they were trapped. The ground underneath them opened up and they fell through. Aurora clung tightly to Sweet Pea. The drop was only a few feet, so the girls were not hurt.

"I can't see anything," Aurora said.

"Don't move." Belle felt along the walls. "There's only one way for us to go. We should stay close and keep talking so we don't lose each other."

"Belle, I'm scared."

"I am too. But, whatever happens, at least we're not going through this alone."

Aurora hugged Sweet Pea close to her. She wished she could see the bright side of everything like Belle could. But, in reality there was no bright side to this situation. They were walking in total darkness, with no idea what was waiting for them. They had no real way of solving the labyrinth and saving Snow White. And who knows what's happened to the other girls?

Belle reached out for Aurora. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Aurora listened. She could hear voices not too far from them. "Yeah. Who do you think that is?"

"I don't know. But it sounds like female voices," Belle said.

"There's another turn," one of the voices said.

"What if it's where _we_ came from and we just went in a big circle?" said another.

"Hello?" Belle called out as they got closer.

"Who's there?" That voice sounded like Jasmine's.

"Jasmine?" Belle asked.

"Yes…?"

Aurora sighed in relief. "Jasmine, it's us; Aurora and Belle."

"I'm so glad we found you," Jasmine said. "Pocahontas, Ariel and Esmeralda are with me as well."

Belle and Aurora hurried over to them.

"Did you fall through holes, too?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Ariel said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Aurora asked.

"No," Esmeralda replied. "But, we have our theories."

"I don't suppose any of those theories have good outcomes, do they?" Aurora asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No," Pocahontas said. Pocahontas continued to explain hers and Jasmine's theory about Skyla just doing this to torture them.

Then Esmeralda explained hers and Ariel's theory about the lair being in the center of the labyrinth and this path was leading them further way. Both theories ended with their deaths.

xxx

"After everything we've been through, it just doesn't make sense for Eugene and me to wait to get married," Rapunzel was saying. "I mean, he's already died once, and I'm practically walking on thin ice right now."

"Oh, for the love of Zeus, would you _please_ shut up!" Meg snapped, rubbing her temples. Not only was Rapunzel's constant need to hear own voice annoying, but Meg really didn't want to hear about her marrying Flynn.

Rapunzel giggled. "Ya know if you marry Hercules, Zeus would be your father-in-law."

Meg didn't want to talk about her marrying Hercules, either. "I know."

"It suits you, though," Rapunzel said. "You look like a Greek Goddess."

Meg raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Oh yes. Definitely."

"Thank you," Meg said, slowly.

"Look, Meg, I know things are hard for you and Hercules," Rapunzel said after a few moments of silence. "And I know you feel like you have nothing to lose. But, what I'm trying to say is, if you need a friend, I'm here for you."

Meg just stared at her.

Rapunzel continued, "If we make it out of this alive it's only because you and I worked together. We've been in on this together from day one, and we're going to finish this together. When everything is over, I don't want us to go our separate ways like nothing ever happened."

Meg knew then she would never have Flynn. Rapunzel was the sweetest girl she had ever met, and she couldn't take the man she loved away from her.

"_Help!"_

"Someone's in trouble!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "It could be Snow White. We have to help her."

"Rapunzel, no!" Meg tried to stop her, but Rapunzel was already running away.

Meg chased after her. Rapunzel didn't see the hole until the last minute. She tried to stop, but fell in. Meg dove for Rapunzel and was barely able to grab her hand in time. Meg tried to pull her back up, but she was lying on her stomach and it made it difficult for her to lift Rapunzel.

Hands wrapped around Rapunzel's ankles and started pulling her down. Meg tightened her grip on Rapunzel's hand. She frantically searched for something to hold onto, but she was being pulled into the hole, too. Rapunzel let out a small scream as they both tumbled down. Meg landed on Rapunzel and quickly rolled off her.

"Rapunzel, are you hurt?" Meg asked.

"No, I'm okay."

"We need to get out of here," Meg said.

"We're so glad we found you, Meg."

The voice sounded very familiar to Meg, but she couldn't place it.

The voice sounded strange to Rapunzel, almost like it wasn't human. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Pain and Panic."

Meg was completely taken off guard. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hades sent us," Pain said.

Rapunzel's heart almost stopped beating at the sound of his name. "Ha-Hades? As in God of the Underworld?"

"Yes!" Meg, Pain and Panic said in unison.

_This is it_, Rapunzel thought. _We're both gonna die right now._ Wait…

"Do you _know_ them?" Rapunzel asked Meg.

"Yes," Meg replied. "They're demons. I used to… _work_ with them."

"You… used… to… _work_… with demons?"

"That's a long story for another time," Meg said. "Why did Hades send you here?"

"Skyla made a deal with Hades," Panic said. "If he got her out of the ground, she would give him her soul and be his slave. But, once she was free, she fled."

"Your ghost friends told him where she was," Pain continued. "When he learned that not only was Skyla trying to skip out on their deal, but she was also planning on killing you, he was pissed."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

"Things may have gotten a little hairy between you two with the whole Hercules thing, but he let his revenge take him over. He's never wanted any harm to come to you," Pain explained.

"That's right," Panic said. "We're here to help you. Skyla's soul belongs to Hades, and he _will_ get it."

Meg couldn't help but smile. She reached over and took Rapunzel's hand. "Rapunzel, we're going to be all right. We're gonna be able to get out of here and go home."

"What about the other girls?" Rapunzel asked.

"They're down here, too," Panic said. "They all fell down holes like you. Hades formed these underground paths for you. Skyla can't see you down here. The other girls are heading this way now."

"This path will lead you straight to Skyla and Snow White," Pain told them.

"But, we can't see anything," Rapunzel said.

"Oh right." Panic created a fire in his hands, then lit a lantern that Pain was holding.

"Good luck." Pain handed Meg the lantern, and they disappeared.

It wasn't long until the other girls showed up. When they saw Meg and Rapunzel, they ran towards them. Pocahontas was the first to reach them. Rapunzel greeted her with a hug.

"We're getting out of here!" Rapunzel cried.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

"It's too much to try to explain," Meg said. "But this path will lead us to Skyla's lair. We have to hurry."


	8. No Regrets Or Promises

As the girls walked into Skyla's lair, a loud chiming went off. A huge clock hung on one wall but, instead of the hours reading one through twelve, they read two through twenty four, and both hands were on the twenty four.

_She really can control time,_ Jasmine thought. _One hour in real time counts as two hours here. _

Suddenly, eight bolts of lightning struck the two side walls. The girls coughed as smoke filled the room. When it cleared, the girls noticed, much to their horror, their princes were chained to the walls behind barriers of lightning. The girls ran to their men.

Pocahontas slowly approached John Smith. "John?"

John looked up. "Pocahontas! What am I doing here?"

"I-I don't know."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's a long story," Pocahontas replied.

Jasmine rushed to Aladdin and without thinking, she reached for him. The lightning gave her a small yet painful shock, but did not burn her. She ignored the pain and touched him.

"Aladdin, I'm going to get you out of here," she said. "Just hold on."

It was weird for Meg to see Hercules bound by chains.

"Everything's going to be all right," Meg told him.

"Welcome, ladies." Skyla entered the room then.

Hercules struggled to get out of the chains.

"Relax, Wonder Boy. Let me be the hero for once." Meg winked at Hercules as she joined the other girls in the center of the room.

"You may have solved the labyrinth in time, but you're too late to save Snow White," Skyla said.

Snow White stepped out from behind Skyla. She didn't look anything like how Heidi had described her. Her hair was long and unkempt, her dress was torn in several different spots from the waist down, her arms were bleeding and it looked like someone had painted a thick black line from one temple, across her eyes, to the other temple; even her eyes were completely black.

"Let Eugene go!" Rapunzel demanded.

Skyla laughed. "I don't think so. I need _some_ kind of leverage against you."

Esmeralda ran for Skyla, but Snow White grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Esmeralda tried to get away, but Snow White was too strong. Skyla held up her hand and lightning shot out and at the men.

"No! Stop!" Aurora cried.

"That's what will happen every time you try to attack me!" Skyla declared.

Ariel thought her heart would explode when she saw the pain on Eric's face.

Meg looked over at Rapunzel and caught her eye. She nodded slightly towards Skyla, then winked at her. She hoped Rapunzel would understand that meant to follow her lead. At first, Rapunzel looked confused, but then she nodded. Meg charged at Skyla and Snow White grabbed her by the hair as well. While Skyla was distracted with shocking the men again, Rapunzel ran at her. The other girls caught on quickly and they all rushed Skyla. Snow White let go of Meg and Esmeralda to help Skyla, but before she could get to her, Meg and Esmeralda took hold of her arms and pinned her down. While Pocahontas, Jasmine, Aurora, Rapunzel and Ariel held Skyla down, Belle grabbed the black crystal from around her neck.

"No!" Skyla screamed. She squirmed under the girls.

Jasmine pulled out her sword and held it against Skyla's throat while Aurora stood over her, with an arrow aimed at her chest. Belle quickly smashed the crystal on the ground. The power scattered throughout the room, then vanished. Snow White stopped struggling against Meg and Esmeralda. The black disappeared from her face and her eyes returned to normal. To be safe, Meg and Esmeralda did not let go of her. The lightning around the men was no longer there, but the chains remained.

Jasmine was about to cut off Skyla's head, when a voice called out for her to stop. Everyone turned to see Hades coming towards them. They all knew who he was instantly, but only Meg and Rapunzel were happy to see him. The girls moved out of his way as he approached Skyla.

"Your soul belongs to me," Hades said.

Skyla's eyes widened in terror and she backed away from him. Hades chuckled as he wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Release the men," Hades commanded.

Skyla quickly did so. As soon as he was free, Hercules went after Hades.

Meg jumped between them. "Hercules, stop. He's here to help us."

Hercules gave Hades a dirty look, but listened to Meg. Meg turned around and thanked Hades. He winked at her, then disappeared with Skyla.

Esmeralda untied the wrap around her skirt and used it to clean up the blood on Snow White's arms.

"Are you all right?" Esmeralda asked her.

Snow White nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much for saving me."

Convinced that Snow White was okay, Esmeralda left her and ran over to Phoebus. He took her hand and she smiled at him. "I am never leaving you again," she said.

Ariel gripped the front of Eric's shirt, buried her face into his chest and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Aurora hugged Philip tightly. "I am so happy to see you; I missed you _so_ much," she said.

Eugene pulled Rapunzel in close and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him back.

Adam ran his fingers through Belle's hair. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean what I said." Before Belle could say anything, Adam bent his head down and kissed her.

Hercules picked up Meg, entangled his hand in her hair, and pressed his lips against hers. "You're my hero," he said before kissing her again.

Jasmine sat down next to Aladdin. She could tell he was still in some pain and feeling weak. He laid his head in her lap and she ran her hand up and down his arm. She leaned back against the wall and sighed in relief.

Pocahontas knelt down in front of John. "John, I'm sorry. I had no idea she would-"

John put his hand on her cheek. She let a tear escape down her cheek and she kissed his palm. "Don't apologize," he said. "We're together again and that's all that matters."

Rapunzel took Eugene's hand and led him over to Meg and Hercules.

"Meg, _this _is Eugene," Rapunzel said with a giggle.

Eugene looked at Meg like he had seen her before but couldn't remember where. Meg held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Eugene," she said. Eugene slowly shook her hand.

"You must be Hercules," Rapunzel gushed.

Eugene's eyes widened with excitement when he saw Hercules, then started telling Hercules how awesome he thought he was. Meg pulled Rapunzel away from the boys.

"Listen, Rapunzel, don't tell anyone about the whole me working with demons thing, okay?" Meg said.

Rapunzel nodded, then gave Meg a hug. "Please keep in touch."

"I'll try, but no promises."

The nine girls met back in the center of the room to say their good byes and Snow White thanked them again.

"Despite everything that happened, I don't regret coming," Esmeralda said, and the other girls agreed.


	9. You're Free To Fly Tonight

Hades returned shortly after with Heidi, Marine, Tomasa, Tala, Bernadette, Juliette, Vita, Electra and Dessa. They thanked the girls for helping them, and then were finally able to cross over. Hades got everyone out of the labyrinth and sent them all back home.

xxx

The entire kingdom rejoiced when Snow White returned. The Prince had been out looking for her the whole time and had barely slept. Now that she was home, he was finally at peace. When Snow White came back to the castle she found out the King was starting to feel a little better and was now able to get out of bed.

Snow White continued to spend time with the King everyday and pick flowers for him. But, now the Prince joined her. Afraid that something would happen to her again, the Prince never left her side. From then on, the Prince would always be there to protect his Princess.

xxx

Jasmine was so happy to be back home with her father and Aladdin. It turned out that Skyla took Aladdin right after Jasmine left and had him the whole time. She only fed the men once every other day and kept them chained to the walls.

The Sultan planned a huge dinner to celebrate their return and Aladdin wolfed everything down. After he had food in him and was able to rest a little bit, he was back to being himself. Jasmine was glad everything was returning to normal. That night she sat on her balcony with Rajah, thinking about her first date with Aladdin. They had been through so much together since then. She couldn't imagine a life without him and couldn't wait to one day be his wife.

xxx

When Ariel and Eric came home, they were immediately bombarded with people and questions. After cleaning up and resting for a while, they took a little boat back to the lagoon where they almost had their first kiss; they often returned there to be alone. It was their own secret haven that no one else knew about.

Ariel leaned back against Eric and he put his arms around her. They talked about what had happened to each of them and Eric told her how scared he was about almost losing her again. Ariel intertwined her fingers with his and told him he was never going to lose her.

xxx

Adam sat in his favorite chair, with Belle on his lap. He put his arm around her waist and rested his other hand on her leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and got you all mixed up in this," Belle said.

Adam shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You should be able to live your own life and I shouldn't be treating you like you're my prisoner."

"But, this almost cost me the most important thing in my life: you. It wasn't worth almost losing you. I Can never feel that pain and loss again."

"Belle, you always had me. I was angry and scared and overreacted. But I'm yours as long as you want me," Adam said.

Belle smiled at him, then kissed him. "I want you forever."

xxx

Rapunzel and Eugene were on the balcony, slow dancing together. In tradition the King and Queen, and the rest of the kingdom, released lanterns in the event of Rapunzel's return. Rapunzel and Eugene watched the lanterns rise and were now just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"You were very brave," Eugene told her. "But, I think we've both had enough near death experiences to last a lifetime. I think a nice, quiet, normal life would be nice."

Rapunzel smiled. "I don't care what kind of life we have, just as long I'm with you."

Eugene laughed. "Well, that's good because we're married now and you're kinda stuck with me."

Rapunzel let out an excited squeal. "Yeah, and there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with."

xxx

Esmeralda and Phoebus lied in bed together. They were finally at ease and had nothing to worry about. Esmeralda was so tired, she could barely move.

"Phoebus, I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," Phoebus said. "More than anything."

Esmeralda rolled over so she was laying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beating.

xxx

Aurora sat on the bed, playing with Sweet Pea. Even though Sweet Pea had squeaked in protest, Aurora had tied a small pink bow around her neck. Every once in a while, Sweet Pea would stop in the middle of their playtime and try to remove the bow. Aurora would just smile at her, scoop her up and kiss the top of her head.

Philip sat down next to Aurora and petted Sweet Pea.

"I just received an invitation in the mail," Philip said.

Aurora frowned. "You're leaving?"

Philip smiled at her. "It's from Belle. She and Adam are having a ball."

Aurora took the invitation from him. "Can we go?"

Philip laughed. "Of course we can go."

Aurora threw her arms around Philip and kissed him. She then picked up Sweet Pea. "Come on, Sweetie. We're going on a trip."

xxx

_Meg, I just received and invitation to Belle's ball. It said we were all invited. Please come. I hope to see you soon. Rapunzel._

Meg smiled and set Rapunzel's letter next to Belle's invitation. She turned around and Hercules was standing behind her.

"You know, Meg, I think I heard about a Cyclops terrorizing a village not far from Belle's castle," Hercules said. "Maybe we should go check it out and if there _happens_ to be a ball going on at the same time, maybe we could stop by."

Meg laughed and shook her head. She really did love Hercules. She had been lonely for so long, that she couldn't help thinking about it would be like to be with someone else. But, deep down she knew there was no better for her than Hercules.

"I love so much, Hercules," Meg said.

Hercules picked Meg up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you, too."

"I've missed being with you."

Hercules brushed her hair off her face. "I missed you, too. But, it's not going to be like that anymore. From now on, I want you to come with me when I have to leave."

Meg smiled at him and kissed him. She was finally going to have her happily ever after.


	10. A Wound Unhealing

_YOU ARE CORDIUALLY INVITED TO THE BELLE'S BALL_

_FOR: ARIEL, AURORA, ESMERALDA, JASMINE, MEG, POCAHONTAS, RAPUNZEL AND SNOW WHITE_

_HOSTED BY: BELLE AND ADAM_

Hades chuckled as he read the invitation. Of course, Belle didn't actually invite Hades to the ball, but he had managed to snake one of her extra copies. He set the invitation down and circled Meg's name. Hades had been watching Meg since she left the labyrinth. He was still not over his revenge on Hercules.

"Skyla!" Hades boomed.

Skyla walked ever to him and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Hades handed her the invitation. "I want you to go to this ball and get me Meg."

"Why?" Skyla asked, not looking up from the invitation.

"If we have Meg, Hercules will come to save her," Hades said. "But since he's no longer immortal, this time he won't succeed and I will _finally_ kill Hercules."

**I may do a sequel to this, but I haven't decided yet. Thank you so much for reading this, and thank you for your encouragement. :)**


End file.
